Cyborg (DC Comics)
Cyborg is a character from DC Comics. He previously appeared in the 80th episode of One Minute Melee against Genos from One Punch Man Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Cyborg VS Aigis * Android 17 VS Cyborg * Cyrax vs. Cyborg * Franky vs Cyborg * General Grevious vs Cyborg (Abandoned) * Genos vs Cyborg * Iron Man vs Cyborg * Jax Briggs vs Cyborg (Abandoned) * Megaman vs Cyborg (Completed) * Cyborg vs The Terminator (Completed) * Cyborg VS War Machine Battles Royale * Teen Titans Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Android 17 (Dragon Ball) * Astro Boy * Doraemon * Iron Tager (BlazBlue) * Kano * Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) * RoboCop * Ultron * War Machine History Victor Stone, nicknamed "Victory" for his touchdowns, is the son of S.T.A.R. scientist Silas Stone, having a strained relationship with his father as he wanted to be a professional football player despite having the potential to become a great scientist in his own right. But at the start of an Apokolips invasion, Victor was mortally wounded when a Motherbox his father was researching had exploded after an argument with his father over wanting him to follow in his footsteps. A guilt-filled Silas saved his son's life with experimental prosthetics he assembled from combining the robotic technologies of numerous scientists. While Victor initially wanted to die, his social life and future ruined, he eventually adjusts to his new status and controls his new body while finding a new purpose in saving lives and joins the Teen Titans with aspirations of joining the Justice League. Death Battle Info A large part of Cyborg's human body was replaced with cybernetic implants encased in titanium plating. His brain has been sufficiently altered to be immune to psychic powers. He possesses most normal human functions though, such as needing sleep, food, and has been shown being able to get sick. However, he does exhibit machine-like traits, such as needing an appropriate power source to keep his body running. The cybernetics bestow Cyborg with the following abilities: Being strong enough to pick up a whole building and swing it like a bat, incredibly durable to harm with resistance to adverse conditions, High-end sensor, communications, and computational technology. He also has the New Gods' Mother Box technology integrated into his systems, allowing him to open Boom Tubes. Through he was jock, Cyborg also happens to be an expert in the fields of mechanical engineering, robotics, physics and computer science like his father. In addition to maintaining his cybernetic systems, Cyborg is in charge of his team's security, analytic and electrical systems. His experience as a football player provides Cyborg with excellent leadership and tactical capabilities. He holds charisma and an enormous amount of willpower. Built-In Gear Built into Cyborg's body-armor are an infrared eye with HUD, a bionic ear that allows him to hear things at a long distance. Cyborg houses a lot of hidden gadgets and appendages inside him such as his trademark Sonic Cannon built into each of his arms. His arms are also outfitted with blowtorches, flashlights, retractable claws, fire extinguishers, and mallets. These cannons can also give Cyborg flight (similar to Ironman). https://youtu.be/20vl0Q4nuDY?t=2m1s Cyborg can detach his arms from his body, either attached to a cable as a grappling hook, or launched as remote-controlled projectiles for reconnaissance and surveillance as the fingers have various optics and audio tools built into them. The chest module houses a set of missiles, boxing glove, robotic claws, and cassette player, the shoulders each a missile launcher and speaker. He also has smaller sonic blasters on his feet and a jetpack on his back that doubles as a cannon. Circuit Mode A mode Cyborg has where he can separate from his body. While it can hover via a booster rocket, Cyborg can use the disconnected circuits around his neck to form a tiny makeshift body strong enough to hold his head up. Suit Variants Cyborg has many mode-variants that he uses depending on the situation. * Golden Omegadrome: After he finally lost his robotic parts to become human, Cyborg was gifted the Golden Omegadrome armor by Jarras Minion so he could remain a valuable member of the Teen Titans. The special suit could be contained inside of Victor's body, allowing him to retain his human appearance until the suit was needed. While it lacked most of Cyborg's conventional weapons, it was able to bench nearly 15 tons and could shapeshift. Victor lost this armor when he became paralyzed saving Keystone City from the Thinker and was forced to revert to his old cybernetic body. Mother Box * Living Computer created by the New Gods * Saved Victor's life * Technopathy * Teleportation * Boom Tubes * Fatherbox ** Hush Tubes * Element X Cyborg One Million * Taps into the potential of the Mother Box * Uses Element X * Transports into hypertime * Cosmic Awareness * Draws power directly from the multiverse Feats * Possesses an IQ of 170. * His cybernetics make him immune to psychic attacks and illusions. * Able to repair and maintain his body's mechanical parts on his own. * Well versed in pop-culture, one of his favorite shows being the Golden Girls and seeing music artist Weird Al as a national treasure. * Does a spot-impersonation of his grandma Maude Stone. * Build the Teen Titans' T-Car. * Graduated from the Teen Titans to the Justice League. * Was briefly a Green Lantern. * Defeated Darkseid once during one occasion. * Upgraded Titan Tower and the Hall of Justice in his spare time, enabling the latter to have a mobile fortress mode. * In the Flashpoint timeline, Cyborg was the United States' signature hero due to the American Government imprisoning Superman as a child. Being sponsored by the government, Cyborg was much more heavily armored and weaponized; he was capable of convincing an entire battleship full of supervillains to stand down with his presence alone. * Once outwitted Toyman while playing against him in a live fighting video game that used his fellow Justice League members against their will as playable characters. Flaws * Has 35 weak points on his body. * Frequently depicted as being vulnerable to EMPs and hacking. * Can be a very lazy man-child at times with a habit to yell when excited, tending to force others in activities that they don't like to do and playing video games while supposed to be on security duty. * Has a strange obsession over meatballs, tending to throw messy and fun mandatory parties. * Despite being well-versed of the Justice League and their enemies, Cyborg is unaware of certain facts like the Green Lantern Corps. * He was beaten once by Commissioner James Gordon (Injustice Year 2) * Despite being relatively powerful; he is significantly weaker than Wonder Woman and Darkseid. * Killed by Flashpoint Aquaman https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USjLPXSD8f4 Other Versions ''Pre-Crisis'' Background Physical Abilities Powers and Abilities Feats Faults and Weaknesses ''Post Crisis'' Background Physical Abilities Powers and Abilities Feats Faults and Weaknesses ''New 52'' Background Physical Abilities Powers and Abilities Feats Faults and Weaknesses ''DC Rebirth'' Background Physical Abilities Powers and Abilities Feats Faults and Weaknesses ''Injustice'' Background Physical Abilities Powers and Abilities Feats *(Alongside Catwoman) Defeated Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Bane, Deadshot, and GRID Faults and Weaknesses *Lost to Prime Earth Hal Jordan, Alternate Cyborg *Lost to Firestorm and Blue Beetle ''Injustice (Prime Earth) Background Physical Abilities Powers and Abilities Feats *Defeated Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Catwoman, and Regime Cyborg Faults and Weaknesses ''Batman and the Justice League (Manga) Background Physical Abilities Powers and Abilities Feats Faults and Weaknesses Gallery Cyborg.jpg|Cyborg's classic look. cyborg29.jpg|Cyborg's Golden Omegadrome Armour Cyborg_Omegadrome_002.jpg|The full-body Golden Omegadrome Armour CyborgAnimated.jpg|Cyborg as he appears in the animated Teen Titans series cyborgflashpoint.jpg|Cyborg in Flashpoint Paradox Cyborg(new 52).jpg DC Comics - Cyborg.png Cyborg (TTG).png|Cyborg as he appears in Teen Titans GO! Cyborg (Regime).png|Cyborg as he appears in Injustice: Gods Among Us Cyborg (Injustice 2).png|Cyborg as he appears in Injustice 2 Poll Who Should Cyborg Fight If He Is In Death Battle War Machine (Marvel) Sentinel (Marvel) Cyrax (Mortal Kombat) Jack (Tekken) Genos (One Punch Man) Android 17 (DragonBall Z) Other's Tell Me In The Comments Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Absorption Users Category:African American Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Cyborg Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hacker Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Human Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Injustice characters Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Male Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Protagonist Category:Regeneration Users Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Robots Category:Scientists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sound Manipulator Category:Superheroes Category:Technology users Category:Teenagers Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Warrior Category:Tragic Character Category:Justice League Members